Spyro and Crash in Time of Ultimate Evil
by Crossover Helper
Summary: No summary apparently.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover Helper: Welcome to a new story, were going to delete our other series sometime this week… This is Spyro and Crash in Time of Ultimate Darkness (Crappy Title, I'll think of a good one later) This takes place in the ending of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon and Crash Mind over Mutant. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spyro and Cynder have just defeated Malefor and were on an island of some kind, watching the world break apart. (Some lines I forget, so forgive me for that)

"Spyro, I'm so sorry" said Cynder

"Don't be, it's over now" said Spyro

"So this is it?" asked Cynder

Spyro didn't answer, he remembered what the Chronicler said to him. (Forgot what the Chronicler Said) In a few seconds he got an idea.

"I think I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder!" said Spyro

"Spyro, no, you don't have to do this, let's just go!"

"Go where Cynder? There will be nothing left! The World is breaking apart, I know what I need to do, I think I'm meant too" said Spyro

Cynder looked at him for a while.

"Then I'm with you…" said Cynder

Spyro looked at her and then rose up into the air and did a fury of some kind.

"I love you…" whispered Cynder

The Fury went across the whole Earth; the breaking peaces of the earth stopped and then went back into place like a puzzle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Oh and mind you, I thought the only possible solution to make this work was the battle between Cortex and Crash takes place when the Earth was breaking apart and Coco and Crunch were inside the House not noticing the changes)

Crash and Aku and Aku defeated Cortex while he was in his Mutant Form. Cortex was whimpering and crying.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" said Cortex

Cortex pounded on the floor like a baby which caused loud noises and broke some machinery. Cortex got up and started throwing things.

"I want to win, it's my turn! I've been trying for flipping years!"

Then the whole Cortex Head Space Ship started to shake.

"Uh oh Crash, I think he broke something!" said Aku Aku

Crash mumbled and covered his head, every Machinery was breaking and causing the place to shake some more. Cortex went back to his regular self and he seemed to have not remembered anything from the fight.

"Oh no, what did I do? Where are my pants?!" said Cortex seeing that he only wore underwear.

The Cortex Head Space Ship started to fall towards the Earth.

"Brace yourself Crash, I think were going down!" said Aku Aku

Just then a purple minion of Cortex's came out of a door while eating a sandwich.

"It was you! Ugh, no time to deal with that now, disgusting freak!" said Cortex

Cortex pressed a button and he and the purple minion went inside a Space Ship and escaped the Cortex Head Space Ship. Crash covered his head with Aku Aku as the Cortex Head Space Ship fell fast into the Earth and then crashed into Wumpa Island, the parts scattered everywhere but the Part of the Ship where Crash and Aku Aku were in was still a bit intact and it landed near their home. Crash and Aku Aku were alive and looked out the broken window.

"I can't believe were okay!" said Aku Aku

"Crash down here!" said Coco

Coco was with Crunch outside of their home. Crash and Aku Aku jumped down and went over to Coco and Crunch.

"Good work big brother!" said Coco

"Wow! We are really getting a lot of Evil Junk all over the place!" said Crunch

"Were still not going to clean up!" said Coco

"I know Coco, I know" said Aku Aku

Crash laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Earth was put back together, Spyro and Cynder were in the Valley of Avalar.

"You really saved the world Spyro!" said Cynder

"I couldn't have done it without you Cynder" said Spyro with a smile

"Now that Malefor is gone, what do we think we should do?" asked Cynder

"We should probably go back and get Sparx and the others and see if they are okay" said Spyro

"I… guess we should…." Said Cynder

"_Although I wish I would spend more privacy time with him" _thought Cynder

Spyro and Cynder then took off and went to the Ruins of Warfang.

Meanwhile on Mars…

A Dark Knight with very strong armor and a big powerful sword was monitoring on both Spyro and Crash with a computer made up of parts from NASA Rockets.

"So, they are the most powerful heroes in the world… well let's see you if you can defeat me! I am the most powerful villain compared to what you two faced!" said The Dark Knight

The Dark Knight raised his big powerful sword in the air and darkness rose up from the tip of the sword into the air and then striked towards the Earth…

Spyro and Cynder were nearing the Ruins of Warfang when all of a sudden the Earth trembled and dark clouds covered the whole sky.

"Wha, what's going on?!" yelled Spyro

Lightning erupted and darkness flooded everywhere.

"I don't like the looks of this, how can this happen shortly after Malefor's defeat?" asked Cynder

"I… don't know" said Spyro

A Huge Portal came out of nowhere and started sucking Spyro in. Spyro struggled to stay on the ground but he wasn't strong enough and he was being sucked in. Cynder quickly grabbed his tail with her mouth and tried to get him out of there. Unfortunately the Portal was too strong for her and both of them were sucked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crash was sleeping on his hammock bed. Coco was working on the Doominator trying to get it to have some games, watch TV, and maybe find a way to recycle butter. Crunch was playing with a yo-yo. Aku Aku was sunbathing on the ground. Then without warning, the sky turned dark and lightning erupted.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" said Crunch

"I don't think Cortex did this…" said Coco astonished and freaked out of what happened to the sky

Aku Aku got up and tried to sense if it was Cortex or maybe Uka Uka.

"Yep, definitely not Cortex or Uka Uka…" said Aku Aku

Crash heard the noises outside and went outside with them. Crash was afraid and mumbled a few a words.

"Eh?! Whatja goin on?!" asked Crash (He mumbles and says some words)

Then a Portal came in and started to suck Crash in. Crash quickly tried to run away but he wasn't successful and he got sucked in.

"CRASH!" said all 3 of them

Aku Aku, Coco, and Crunch jumped into the portal after him…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**To be continued… next time on… Spyro meets Crash**


	2. Chapter 2: Spyro meets Crash

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Spyro meets Crash! Now enough chit-chat, let's get to the story! (No Comedy in this one, later though)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Portal that held Spyro and Cynder popped up in a beach like area and spat out both of them and then disappeared. Spyro quickly got up from the ground and helped Cynder get up. They took a brief glance of where they are.

"Just where are we?!" asked Spyro

Cynder looked up at the sky; it was still clouded with darkness, lightning erupted every 3 seconds.

"I don't know, but we have to find out who is doing this so we can stop him or her" said Cynder

"But where do we look first, there must be reason why they brought us here" said Spyro

Then another portal opened, it spat out Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Crunch out and they landed on their faces. Spyro and Cynder were a bit startled that they appeared out of nowhere. Crash got up from the ground first and spat out the sand in his mouth.

"Are… you okay?" asked Spyro

Crash looked at Spyro and was a little frightened, he backed away from him; he never saw a creature like him before. (Crash Purple was never part of the series, Twinsanity… let's just say he forgotten) Then Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku got up from the ground.

"Man, that was a rough landing!" said Coco

"I wonder who brought us here" said Aku Aku

They then looked at both Cynder and Spyro.

"Look Dragons!" said Crunch

"Yeah, were dragons, but don't worry we won't hurt you, just hope we can say that to your friend over there" said Spyro

"Whew, oh and that's my brother Crash, he gets scared at creatures he never saw before" said Coco

Crash heard this and quickly calmed down.

"So I guess you got transported here too?" asked Aku Aku

"Yes and were determined to find out who he or she is and defeat him or her" answered Cynder

"Mind if we tag along? We also want to take that person down, it's kind of like our job to save the world" said Aku Aku

"Sure, oh and my name is Spyro, this over here is my friend Cynder"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Aku Aku, as you know, Crash is the one was scared of you, over here is Coco, Crash's sister, and over here is Crunch the one with the metal arm"

"Pleasure to meet you" said Spyro

"Anyways where should we start, I haven't the slightest idea where we are" said Cynder

The Bandicoots and Aku Aku looked around and then they saw a city just a few miles away.

"There is a city over there that is not too far, maybe they have information of on the person that brought us here" said Aku Aku

"Good idea, I think you guys will need to climb on our backs because walking there takes longer" said Spyro

As they were told, Crash and Coco went on Spyro's back while Crunch on Cynder's back then they flew off with Aku Aku just floated along with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Cynder landed in the streets of the city. The Bandicoots got off. Aku Aku told them that he was going to look around. He then took off.

"This city seems… deserted" said Spyro

"There seems to be no traces of movement anywhere, the lights are on but I don't see anybody" remarked Coco

"Yeah this place is like a Ghost Town man!" said Crunch

Crash let out a little frightened mumble.

"Let's wait for Aku Aku to get back, so we can explore" said Cynder

Just then the streets began to shake, street lights fell, and buildings shook violently.

"What's going on?!" yelled Spyro

He soon got his answer when sharp rocks came from under ground from every direction and they were sealed in into a circle shaped arena. Then hands came from underneath the ground, in a few seconds, multiple bodies emerged from the ground and then growled at them.

"It's the Zombie Apocalypse!" said Crunch

"They are zombies… but what's that weird mark on their foreheads…?" asked Coco

They looked closer at one of the zombie's foreheads and they saw a Black Horse symbol glowing on them.

"I don't know what that symbol is but I know they must be minions of the person who brought us here" said Cynder

"Come on, let's fight them so we can get out of here" said Spyro

**BATTLE MODE (If there is a battle, you'll see this) **

_**Spyro went up into the air and held still there. When the zombies drew closer to him he then unleashed his Ice Tornado on them. Cynder grabbed one of the Zombies in her mouth, jumped up into the air and scratched it very hard with her claws. Crash span into a little tornado and whacked all of the zombies. The Zombies went back into the ground. Spyro, Crash, and the others looked confused. Then teeth came from underneath the ground and then started to close in on them, they tried to run away but they got trapped in the mouth and got chewed on. In a few seconds they were spat out and were bleeding badly. Crunch grabbed a zombie and held up into the air before throwing him into another zombie. Coco went up to a zombie, tripped it to the ground with her feet, then rolled it up into a ball like some cartoon and then threw it at a group of 10 zombies where they all fell to the ground like bowling pins. **_

"_**STRIKE!" said Coco**_

_**The Zombies went underground and then within a few seconds they came up with horse zombies and spears. (You know, like in the old days) The Zombies then charged at them with their horses and spears, they quickly managed to nearly dodge the attack but they got badly cut by the spears. Spyro and Cynder formed a dark/purple ball around them and then got out as they then used their powerful fury breath onto the Zombies, which killed all of them. **_

**END BATTLE MODE**

"That seemed almost easy" said Cynder

Then out came more zombies from the ground.

"You should watch what you say Cynder" said Spyro

They got prepared to fight but just as soon as they were about to, they heard a yell.

"JUDGEMENT OF FIRE!" said a voice

Then a huge fire balls came out of nowhere at the Zombies and roasted them till they were ashes. Then a fire wall went formed around the ashes. In a few seconds the fire wall vanished and there was nothing left of the zombies. Then a figure came out of nowhere and landed in front of them, it was some kind of dragon dressed up in some clothing and he was standing on two legs with a sword in his hands.

"Thanks for the help, uh stranger" said Coco

"No problem" said the dragon

"Hey, um did you know what that symbol on the Zombie mean?" asked Cynder

The dragon let out a sigh.

"That symbol means, the Dark/Black Knight"

"The Dark/Black Knight?" asked Spyro

"Yes, he is the guy who transported you here" said the dragon

"Wait, how did you know we were transported here?" asked Spyro

"Your mask friend told me, but unfortunately he has been captured by one of the Dark Security Cars" said the dragon

"WHAT?!" exclaimed all 3 bandicoots (I prefer to say bandicoots then say all 3 names)

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, don't try to rescue him, the dark security cars are too tough for you, oh and by the way, if you want any information on this Dark/Black Knight, find a blue rodent looking thing. He knows more information on the Dark/Black Knight than I do" said the dragon

The Dragon walked away from them but Coco quickly yelled at him.

"Wait! Who are you?" asked Coco

The Dragon stopped and then turned his head towards them.

"I can't tell you, but this card will give you a clue" said the dragon

The Dragon threw a card to Coco and she caught it.

"We will meet again" said the Dragon

The Dragon walked off into the distance and soon disappeared into the darkness.

"What does that card say?" asked Cynder

Coco gathered them into a circle so they can hear.

_My name is in within a code below. Solve it if you can._

_E-S-B-H-B-O-U-B the E-S-B-H-P-O-M-P-S-E _

Crash mumbled in confusion. Spyro and Cynder were thinking about it, Crunch was scratching his head to hope something will come out.

"How is that a code?" asked Spyro

"Well I guess 'the' is his middle name" said Cynder

"I solved one of these before, but I don't remember what to do" said Coco

"We'll solve it later, we have to find the person he was talking about" said Spyro

They then walked off more deep into Dark City to find the blue rodent thing.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**That's it for now, next Saturday is the update. **


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

True Crossover King: Welcome to chapter 3: The Explanation. Next chapter is: The Unwanted Dance. It is a funny chapter. Me and Erik laughed at what came into my head for that chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro, Cynder, Crash, Coco, and Crunch were searching all over Dark City for the blue rodent thing the dragon told them to look for in order to get more information on the Dark/Black Knight.

"This is taking forever…, how are we going to find that blue rodent in a big city like this?" asked Coco

"I don't know Coco, but we have to keep searching, so we can figure out how to get to the Dark/Black Knight" answered Spyro

"Yeah but… he or she could be anywhere…" said Coco with a sigh

"Hey, let's solve that code before moving on!" said Crunch

"Okay sure" said Coco

"But we have to find the blue rodent" said Spyro

"Spyro it will just take a while, relax, we will find him or her after this okay?" said Cynder

Spyro cursed under his breath before joining the group to solve the code of the name of the mysterious dragon. Coco read out the card once more.

_My name is in the code below. Solve it if you can._

_E-S-B-H-B-O-U-B the E-S-B-H-P-O-M-P-S-E_

"Hmm…" said Cynder as she thought deeply into what the name was.

"Do you have an idea Cynder?" asked Coco

"Well first off all, why don't we try rearranging the letters? So it can make like a good name?" suggested Cynder

Coco looked back at the letters and then shook her head.

"Wait I think I know, what if we took a letter back on each letter like E is D and H is G" said Spyro

"That might work…" said Coco

Coco patted Spyro on the back as she got out a pencil and started to solve the code. After she was finished, she showed it to them.

_My name is in the code below. Solve it if you can._

_E-S-B-H-B-O-U-B the E-S-B-H-P-O-M-P-S-E_

_D-R-A-G-A-N-T-A the D-R-A-G-O-N-L-O-R-D_

"Draganta the Dragonlord…" said Spyro

"What an odd name, I had a monkey that had a better name that! It was… AH! Short term memory loss! CONFUSED! What was the code name again?!" said Crunch

Everybody rolled their eyes including Crash.

"Well, we now know his name, right? Now let's find that blue rodent" said Spyro eager to go on.

Spyro walked out first but not before getting hit by something extremely fast, which of course, knocked him into a nearby building. Cynder and the Bandicoots went over to Spyro.

"Are you okay?!" said Cynder

"Nothing a medical attention and a spa can't fix… oh man that hurt" said Spyro clutching his head in pain.

"What was that?!" said Cynder

She soon got her answer when the extremely fast thing came back and went towards them and then stopped. In front of them was a short blue hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you were there" said the blue hedgehog

"He must be the blue rodent we are looking for…" whispered Coco

Unfortunately the blue hedgehog heard what she said.

"I'm not a blue rodent, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, plus were you trying to look for me?"

"Yes, we got word from Draganta the Dragonlord that you had information on the Dark/Black Knight" said Cynder

Sonic sighed.

"Yes I have information on him, I'll answer anything you want, but you have to do me a favor" said Sonic

"What kind of favor?" asked Crunch

"No small time favor, like 'will you water my plant' or 'feed my fish' NO! Something like Dances, Beaches, stuff like that" said Sonic

The Team looked at each other for a while before whispering to each other about their decision. In a matter moments they made their decision.

"All right, deal" said Coco

"Good, this going to be a long explanation of the Dark/Black Knight of how he turned evil and all of that, so listen carefully!" said Sonic

_Flashback… (If it's in bold Italics, Sonic is narrating)_

_**It all started a few years ago at the Mansion of the Heroes. **_

_The Scene went to a Mansion on a small island. Inside was a big party filled with many heroes. Among them was a knight in armor. _

_**They held a big a party for a lot of heroes and the Dark/Black Knight was among them. His name was actually Richard back then.**_

"_What a party this is, certainly fit for a man like myself" remarked Richard_

_A man with a monocle in a fancy suit walked up to him. _

"_Dear Richard, you say that you are good at Archery when it comes to shooting bull's eyes and fighting enemies eh? Will you please show me your skills at it?"_

"_Certainly" said Richard with a smile_

_Then some of the heroes set things up on the field for him. Richard got his bows and shot 2 into the bull's eye range and one very close to a bull's eye._

"_Remarkable!" exclaimed the man with a monocle in a fancy suit._

_**They clapped at his archery skills but it didn't last for long, suddenly a dragon appeared into the Mansion. **_

"_That's nothing!" said a voice at the door._

_The Heroes and Richard himself looked at the visitor. It was dragon with a set of bows on his back and a sword in his claws. _

"_Well then, why don't you try to do better?" challenged Richard_

"_I will" said the dragon in a tense tone_

_He went over the area where Richard fired his arrows got out one arrow and shot it a direct bull's eye. He fired another arrow and it sliced the other arrow in half and made a bull's eye. Then he turned himself around and fired an arrow at a pan which deflected back right at him, he dodged and it went and slashed the other arrow off and made another perfect bull's eye. The Crowd was amazed at the dragon's skills and cheered for him. They then made fun of Richard because of his sucky archery compared to this dragon. _

_Richard was appalled and angry. He directly went to the bathroom. He was so angry that he lost to a dragon at archery. _

"_They dare make fun of me! I am Richard the best knight there is!" said Richard_

_**Then a terrible thing happened to him, his heart was so filled with anger and hate, the darkness inside him erupted and took over his body. **_

_Richard saw that his armor was turning black and his hands were turning into dark claws. _

"_What is happening to me?!" exclaimed Richard_

_Richard yelled in pain, in a matter of moments his body was engulfed in darkness. His eyes glowed red and his arrows were gone in replacement was a dark sword. _

"_Time for Revenge!" said Richard_

_When the party was over and every hero went to their room to sleep, Richard came out of the bathroom and began his revenge. He went into every Hero's Room and murdered every single one of them with one might blow of his dark sword. When he thought he had killed everybody he laughed an evil laugh._

"_Don't be laughing… you haven't killed everybody!" said the dragon_

_Richard turned around and faced the dragon._

"_You will pay for your misdeeds!" said the dragon_

_Richard immediately shot a dark aura from his sword at the Dragon. The Dragon quickly dodged as fast as he can but got badly scratched near the side of his body by the Dark Aura. The Dragon then got out an arrow of magic and shot it at Richard's exposed spot, the area around his eyes. Richard growled in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. _

_**The Dragon then launched him into exile on the Planet Mars and placed a curse on him that he would never escape Mars. **_

_The Dragon placed Richard into a Space Ship to Mars and launched him there. _

"_This isn't over! I'll capture and kill every hero there is and poison the planet Earth with Darkness!" said Richard_

_He then went on a one way trip to Mars and was never seen again. _

_End Flashback… (Doesn't really makes sense but I'm not that good on flashbacks) _

The Team had wide eyes opened.

"Yeah I know, a hero that became evil, they called him the Dark/Black Knight back then, but now he has started his actual revenge, he has poisoned earth with darkness and captured every hero except me and a couple of others" said Sonic with a sigh

"That's terrible, I wish we can save them" said Spyro

"Well they are in captivity in the Dark City prison, in a matter of days they will be executed. You'll save them another time, but now you need to do me the favor" said Sonic

"Okay, what is it?" asked Cynder

"I made a deal with a raccoon of some kind, he will give the best shoes that make you go very fast if I give him the hugest Diamond in the World in an underground city." Said Sonic

"Okay…" said Coco

"There is a party down there for the Diamond, I want a dancing couple to dance very good to distract the people from it, somebody who can get the security cameras deactivated and somebody who can lift the Diamond up onto the surface" said Sonic

"All right, give us a moment to discuss our plans" said Coco

The team made a circle.

"All right here is what were going to do, Cynder will go and take out any guards near the security room, I'll take the security cameras out with my computer skills, while Crunch heaves up the Diamond with all of his strength" said Coco

"Got it!" said both Crunch and Cynder

"But who will do the dancing?" asked Spyro

"Reah… who?" asked Crash

"Don't worry I got it all figured out…" said Coco with a grin

Spyro and Crash looked at each other then realized what she meant.

"NO! NO! NO!" said Spyro and Crash as they shook their paws in mercy.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

See you next week.


End file.
